A Misty to Remember
by Angelstars
Summary: What happens when Ash accidentally unleashes a vengeful spirit? Misty pulling all the moves on Ash? Will Brock and Tracey successfully train Ash in the ways of Love? Will Misty ever get her footstool to apologise? aamr *complete*


I do not own Pokemon or Ranma ½

I do not own Pokemon or Ranma ½  
  
Author Note: This fic is based on the OAV series of Ranma ½ episode 12- The two Akanes! Ranma, look at me!  
I would like to **THANK**, fellow Eldershipper and Pokemon Author: Latonya Wright, without her this fic, would have been boring and plain! So she has to have **MOST** of the credit! Feel for her as my beta reader!!   
  
**A Misty to Remember  
by A*MON  
  
  
  
**

Cast & Ages:  
  
Ash (16) Misty (17) Brock (20) Tracey (19) Mrs Delia Ketchum/Professor Samuel Oak  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Curse of Hope Springs   
  
_Misty's POV  
  
I never believed in folk tales or legends when I was younger. I was always sceptical and never really paid much attention when my sisters used to tell stories of Legendary Pokemon, fantasy legends, and prophecies. I would always shrug them off or laugh. Nothing could have changed my mind and made me a firm believer in all the stories I heard... nothing, at least, until I met Ash Ketchum._

_ _

_Ash Ketchum, from the small town of Pallet, seemed like your average kid who wanted to become a Pokemon Master, who had hopes and dreams of beating the best.   
  
Over time, Ash became many things to me: an annoyingly hyper, bigheaded wannabe... but also my best-friend and fellow Pokemon trainer. _

_  
Of course, as 'The Chosen One,' Ash also had a knack for attracting Legendary Pokemon, unusual prophecies, and other weird, unnatural occurrences. This habit has gotten us into quite a few adventures over the years!  
  
This is **one of the scarier adventures I have encountered with Ash…and this is how it all began…**  
  
__Normal POV  
  
~Doll Inn~  
  
Ash-tachi were on their way to Goldenrod City to compete for the Plain badge when Ash received a message from his Mom. She invited them all to Hope Springs for a short and well-deserved break from training and travelling.  
  
Hope Springs Resort was a popular and luxurious hot springs bath and spa hotel. The springs, long rumoured to have ancient healing powers, were known for curing many people in the past. Its relaxing atmosphere also attracted many wandering travellers.  
  
"What a great idea this was," sighed Brock as he slouched into a huge and comfortable sofa.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes it's good to have a break from travelling," Ash replied, following Brock's example.  
  
Tracey and the professor were out on the deck, lounging in the sun chairs and enjoying the piece and quiet. Misty and Mrs. Ketchum sat in the corner of the room, searching for the perfect kimono to wear that evening.  
  
"Wow, there're so many to choose from!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Which one do you like, Misty-dear?" Delia Ketchum asked the excited teen.  
  
"Umm…this one! It's perfect!" Misty replied, standing up to show the kimono off. "Well, what do you think? Is it me, guys?" she asked Brock and Ash. Both boys stared at the Blue kimono, with a single white Lilly printed on the left side and a light blue sash.  
  
They both nodded to confirm Misty's choice before settling comfortably into the sofa once more.  
  
***  
  
~Hope Springs, Hot Springs~  
  
Tradition has it that all guests have a relaxing bath in the Hot Springs before eating the first meal of their first evening.  
  
Both red heads and an egg shaped Pokemon relaxed and enjoyed the warmth from the springs. As they relaxed, Delia explained to Misty how the resort originated its name, 'Doll Inn.'  
  
_

"Did you notice that doll sitting on the table outside?" Delia asked. "We passed it on our way here."

  
"What? That cute looking doll?" Misty inquired, while thinking back to this morning when she noticed the doll next to the springs' entrance. Misty remembered how pretty it was. It had beautiful aqua coloured eyes and shoulder length red hair. It was wearing a blue kimono with a single printed flower on the left side. A sky blue sash neatly finished off the doll's traditional appearance.   
  
_(Please take note: the doll is nothing like the dolls Sabrina turned Misty and Brock in. This doll is porcelain and is dressed in traditional Japanese Kimono. If you have seen the episode in Ranma, then you will know what I mean. This doll has red shoulder length hair instead of black.)  
  
"Yes. I hear it is an antique. It has been here so long that the inn was named after it. The doll is also known as the 'Vengeful Spirit Doll.'"_

"Did you say vengeful spirit doll?" Misty gasped.  
  


"That's right. If anyone is rude or disrespectful in its presence, the doll will become angry and take its revenge."  
  
Misty stared at Delia with slight worry. "I think we had better be careful and stay on its good side, then."   
  
"Togi, togi" Togepi trilled, sensing its mother's worry.  
  
Delia stifled a laugh. "Misty-dear, it's just an old folktale, hardly reality," she reassured.   
  
"But what happens if it's true?"  
  
"Oh, Misty, it's just a story."   
  
_"GIVE THAT BACK!"  
  
"HUH?" Misty and Delia asked at the same time, hearing a commotion coming from the male side of the springs.  
  
***  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!" Ash yelled as Brock snatched his towel from around his waist. Realising he was now stark naked, Ash blushed and quickly covered himself with the nearest thing he could see, a wash bag.  
  
"Come on, come and get it, Ash!" Brock mocked, flicking the towel in Ash's face.  
  
"BROCK!" Ash yelled and lobbed a piece of soap with his free arm in Brock's direction.  
  
"Ha! Ya missed me! Come on, Ash, you can do better than that!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrr…why you…this is not funny. Give that back!" Ash moaned angrily.  
  
"What? You mean this?" Brock teased again, motioning to the towel in his hands. "Come and get it, Ash!"   
  
"GIVE IT BACK NOW, OR ELSE!" Ash yelled, running after Brock. Brock noticed the hot tempered teen approaching him and got ready to run.  
  
"Or else what, Ash? What ya gonna do?" Brock chuckled, still sprinting away from a rather irate Ash.  
  
The embarrassing scene moved into the entrance of the springs.   
  
As Ash caught up with Brock and tried desperately to grab his towel from him, Brock turned, ready to mock Ash once more. Then an idea popped into his head. He threw the towel into Ash's face, causing Ash to tumble onto a table.  
  
~SMASH~  
  
Brock (who was now in hysterics) watched as Ash flung the towel over him and glared. Suddenly Brock stopped laughing as he noticed what Ash had fallen onto. He gulped and made a run for it.  
  
"Brock! Get back here…" Ash yelled as he got up from the ground, but gasped after seeing what he had broken. "Oh, I…I broke it," he whispered under his breath. Checking to see if anyone had noticed, he picked up the broken object and set it on the table, trying to make it look as normal as possible. "Umm…yeah, that's about right," he gulped, running to the change rooms.  
  
The object's eyes glowed red as it took a long and menacing glare at the retreating figure.   
  
*__Revenge…*  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm…that was relaxing. Don't you think, Misty-dear?" Delia sighed as both women made their way past the entrance to the springs. Both women wore elegant kimonos, with traditional fans in hand.  
  
"Yes…oh! I left my wash bag back at the changing room! I'll catch up, okay?"   
  
"Okay, sweetie."   
  
***  
  
Sighing, Misty made her way down past the springs to collect her wash bag. The feeling that someone was watching her crept up on her, and she shivered in anxiety. She soon shrugged it off, thinking it was because of that stupid story Delia had told her before. __'You're being a big baby,' she scolded inwardly.  
  
"But I still have to go by that scary doll all by myself," she whispered.  
  
After pausing for a moment and thinking about this, she laughed and shrugged it off once more. As she entered the springs, she couldn't help staring in the direction of the doll. She gasped when she noticed the doll was nowhere in sight. "Where is the…" _

A sudden burst of pain prevented her from finishing her sentence. Everything went dark.  
  
***  
~Back at the room~  
  
"Where is Misty? I am starved! Can't we eat already?" Ash whined.  
  
"Ash, no. We wait for Misty to join us before we eat. Have some patience," Brock replied abruptly.  
  
"Grrr…that brat! I am going to get her!" Ash huffed. He walked out of the room, mumbling under his breath.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, the door of the room opened and Misty entered. She stood in silence and stared at the people around the table. All eyes around the table averted onto hers as she stood at the doorway.  
  
"Misty, what took you so long?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Did you get lost on the way, Misty?" Brock added.  
  
Both boys got ready for a telling off and cringed.   
  
~SILENCE~  
  
Delia noticed the look upon Misty's face and instantly became worried. "Misty, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."   
  
Misty continued to stare before speaking. "The disrespectful one, where is he?" she asked in a dark tone.  
  
"Disrespectful?" Tracey asked.  
  
"If you mean Ash, he went to find you a while ago." Delia answered.  
  
"Ash," she replied and whipped around, heading for the door. "So his name is Ash… Huh."  
  
Everyone looked at each other as Misty walked back out the door.   
  
"What was that all about?" Tracey asked out loud.  
  
"Beats me." Brock shrugged.  
  
***

  
"Misty? Misty, where are you?"   
  


Ash sighed and strolled through the corridors, searching for Misty.   
  
"Misty!" he called again, then mumbled, "Stupid girl, I'm starved."  
  
As Ash neared the entrance to the springs, he noticed something on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Slowly the darkness lifted as the light emerged from nowhere, causing a strain upon her eyes.  
  
*_Where am I? What happened?*  
  
*__OW! That hurt!*  
  
Ash bent down, picked up the object from the ground, and stared at it in confusion. "Hey there, I thought I put you back?" his soft voice echoed.   
  
As Ash stared at the doll, Misty slowly approached him from behind, holding a mallet aimed for his head.  
  
*__That…that's me!*  
  
~SMASH~  
  
"Waaa!" Ash jumped. "Misty?" he asked, staring at Misty as she struggled to pull her huge mallet out of the ground.  
  
"Ash, you idiot!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Wha…what did I do now?" Ash asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.   
  
"As if you need to ask!" Misty replied.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything," Ash argued back.  
  
*__What's happening to me? What am I doing over there?*  
  
"Misty! Ash! What are you doing? Come on, we're waiting!" Brock yelled from the corridor.  
  
"Okay, just gonna put this doll back!" Ash hollered.  
  
*__Doll?*  
  
Ash gently put the doll back into position on the table and smiled. "There you go."  
  
*__Doll? Does that mean I'm a…doll?*  
  
"Okay, I'm starved! Let's go, Mist!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing Misty and pulling her along by her arm. Misty smiled and turned toward the doll, mocking it with an evil grin.  
  
*__So that means the me over there is…*  
  
***  
  
"Mmnn…that was good. Thanks for doing this for us, Mom!" Ash said as he rubbed his full and rounded stomach.  
  
Delia smiled and looked over at Ash. "That's alright, sweetie." Her smile quickly faded when she noticed the frown upon Misty's face.  
  
Delia was starting to worry about her and for Ash. She could see the hatred in_Misty's eyes as she stared at Ash. Ash, completely oblivious to everything except the food, continued to lounge and slouch at the other end of the table.  
  
_'Vengeance…'  
  
Brock and Tracey had already excused themselves from the table and decided to go out onto the balcony to get a better view of the sunset. Well, at least that's what they said. The fact you could see the hot springs on the female side had absolutely no reason whatsoever with watching the 'sunset.'  
  
Delia and Samuel looked at each other and nodded, then turned their attention back to Misty. Misty was emitting an almost visible reddish glow. Delia looked up from the table. After excusing herself, she walked over to Brock and patted him on his shoulder to turn his attention away from the (cough) sunset.   
  
"Umm…Brock-dear, answer a question," Delia asked quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Brock answered, giving her an odd look.  
  
Delia smiled and looked in Misty's direction. "Is Misty normally like this?" she whispered.  
  
Brock looked away from Delia and turned his attention to a steaming Misty.   
  
He smiled and answered. "Oh, no…"   
  
Delia smiled and sighed, relieved._

  
"No, normally she's just violent," he finished.  
  
Delia's smile disappeared, and she turned a slightly pale colour.   
  
***  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
A group of Pokemon and their trainers, all dressed in traditional Japanese attire, made their way toward the entrance of the hot springs. One female trainer noticed the doll placed upon the table near the entrance and diverted attention to it.  
  
*_I…I have to move…*   
  
All of a sudden, the doll started to rock from side to side, its blue kimono sleeves thrashing along with it. Then…  
  
*__I MOVED! Waaaa!*  
  
~THUD~  
  
The trainers gasped in disbelief of what they had just seen. As the doll attempted to get up from where it landed, the trainers and Pokemon stood frozen to the spot.  
  
As the little doll slowly pushed up off the ground and stood it stretched one arm up followed by the other.  
  
*__OK, maybe I need to warm up a little first.*  
  
The nearest trainer was the first to react. He panicked and fled from both the entrance and the doll doing warm ups.   
  
"What the….the doll is doing sumo warm ups!!! Waaaaaa!!!" he exclaimed while running. The other trainers followed suit, screaming in pure shock as they made their escape.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Misty's what?   
  
Misty glared at Ash as he munched down on his third helping of pudding. __'I have to distract him somehow.'  
  
An evil smile played upon her lips as she began to create her plan. "Ash?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah?" Ash answered, with a mouth full.  
  
__'Eww!' "Take a walk with me" she replied, batting her eyelids in a pleading manner.  
  
Ash gulped and nodded yes dumbly.  
  
***  
  
After a good few minutes of warm ups, the doll started to try her luck with walking. It was a slow paced walk, which seemed harder than Misty doll had thought it would be. The doll's porcelain joints didn't give much leeway to help either.   
  
*__Oh, I have to find my body!*  
  
~BANG~  
  
*__Ouch!*  
  
Not looking or thinking, the doll fell from a step nearer to the main exit than the room everyone were staying in.  
  
*__Great! The exit. I'm going the wrong way!* Misty doll tapped an impatient and annoyed arm onto the ground as she cursed herself. *__I am such an idiot! Huh?* The doll noticed a shadow covering the exit doorway. *__Ash!*  
  
Ash headed outside without noticing the doll tapping the ground.   
  
"Errr…I'm warning you…" Misty doll heard as she was lifted off the ground. "Interfere with me, and you won't live to regret it. Got that?" Misty threatened, placing the struggling doll into a nearby shoebox and closing the lid.  
  
*__What are you doing? Hey, let me out!*   
  
Ash strolled on, oblivious to Misty's absence at first. "Jeez, Mist, what were you doing back there?" he asked as she walked up to him with a slightly sly smile.  
  
"You are acting weirder than normal. I mean, you're bad tempered as ever, but…" He was cut off and broken out of his sarcasm when he felt Misty wrap her arms around one of his arms and leaned up against him.   
  
Ash swallowed hard. "Huh, wha…what are you doing?"  
  
Misty didn't even move or flinch. "You silly. Don't you get it? Do I have to spell it out?" she answered in a soft voice.  
  
Ash stared down at her; he had lost his voice once again. Just having Misty this close sent shivers up his spine. To feel her against him was pure bliss. Still, his nerves got the better of him. It didn't help that his heart rate had increased to the point of light-headedness.   
  
***  
  
Pikachu watched from a tree as Misty guided Ash along the trail of the forest. He had his suspicions when Togepi announced that she did not want Mommy to feed her. She almost sounded scared when she told Pikachu that Mommy was ill.  
  
Then the odd behaviour (more than usual) and the evil glares of hatred… Sure, Misty might have a problem with Ash sometimes. However, Pikachu knew Misty could never really hate Ash.   
_  
Pikachu followed closely, worried about the outcome of this so called 'walk.' He may not want to believe it, but Ash may be walking into something even more life threatening than any of their previous adventures.   
  
***  
  
"Umm…you know, Mist, I don't mind taking a walk, but we're heading deeper into the forest." Ash finally found his voice when he noticed the forest growing darker.  
  
Misty smiled and held him tighter. "It's perfect. Where else can I be alone with you?" she answered softly.  
  
Ash jolted and stopped mid-step. He stared down at the redhead leaning into his side. "Waaa?" he squeaked.  
  
Misty released his arm and gazed into his brown eyes. "Does that bother you, Ash?" she asked.  
  
"Umm…well…" Ash stuttered and turned around to hide his embarrassment and blush. "I mean I…no…I…"   
  
Misty smiled as she removed her mallet from under her kimono, aiming straight for Ash's head. _'Die, you!'  
  
Ash was stuttering a response to her question when he spotted a Pokemon in the distance. __'Saved!' "Oh, look, a Pokemon!"  
  
Misty was about to slam the mallet onto Ash's head when he moved, causing her to slam the mallet into the ground in front of her. __'Errr…curse you!' she thought, glaring at the idiot black haired teen.  
  
***  
  
_

*_I need to get out!*_

  
The shoebox lid started to flicker open as the doll tried to push the lid open from inside.   
  
*_I have to warn Ash before it's too late!*  
  
With a sudden burst of energy, the doll pushed on the lid. The lid opening it while forcefully sending itself into the air.  
  
***  
  
Misty reached for Ash and grabbed onto his arm again. She slowly pulled his body into hers. She smiled when she felt him shiver under her touch. "Shall we go deeper into the forest now, Ash?"   
  
"Umm…yeah, alright," Ash stammered nervously.  
  
"This way, Ash," she said, leading him into the shelter of the trees.  
  
"Oh, Okay."   
  
__'Now, let's try this again.'  
  
As Misty led Ash toward a clearing of the forest, she stopped and looked up into his eyes. "Ash?" she asked.  
  
"A-huh…"  
  
"Close your eyes," she whispered.  
  
Ash flinched and broke away from Misty. Standing a few inches away from her, he stared into her eyes, which were locked onto his own. "Why…what ya gonna do?" he panicked.   
  
"What's the matter?" she asked, moving closer. "Are you saying you don't want to kiss me?"   
  
Ash stared at the redhead slowly approaching him, her eyes enchanting him with the colours of the deepest oceans. Her beautiful red hair danced over her face as the wind gently blew. She was breathtaking.  
  
While her beauty distracted Ash's attention, Misty made her move. She reached into the sleeve of her kimono and removed another, smaller mallet.   
  
Ash finally shook out of his daze and stuttered an answer to her question. "That's not what I meant, I mean…umm…"  
  
__'Sucker,' Misty thought as she brought the mallet upon him. Continuing her assault on Ash, she didn't notice Ash opening his eyes and stopping the mallet from hitting in mid-air.  
  
__'Huh…is he onto me?' she thought, _narrowing her eyes viciously at Ash._  
  
Ash smirked and continued to stare into Misty's eyes. "Why do I suddenly have the feeling…" he said, turning suddenly around and lobbing the mallet into some nearby bushes ahead of him. "…that the trees have eyes!" he finished.  
  
"OW!"   
  
Brock and Tracey both cried out and stood up from behind some bushes, rubbing their throbbing heads.   
  
"Why, you! You were spying on us, weren't you?" Ash exclaimed, clenching his fist in anger.  
  
"Ash, what can we say…" Brock answered sarcastically.  
  
"YES!" Tracey finished, worrying more about Misty's reaction than Ash's.  
  
"Grrrrrrr…. waaaaaaa!"   
  
"Come on! Let's go somewhere more private!" Misty said, dragging Ash away by his shirt.  
  
"You can do it, Ash!" Tracey yelled.  
  
"Go for it, man!" Brock added.  
  
Both older boys grinned and nodded with tears in their eyes. "Our Ash is finally gonna get some…he's grown up so fast…"  
  
***  
  
Pikachu ran as fast as his little feet could carry him. He struggled to catch up to Ash and Misty.  
  
***  
  
"Alone at last," Misty sighed as she led Ash into the forest clearing.   
  
"Umm…yeah…" Ash answered, feeling increasingly nervous.  
  
Her head rested upon his arm, Misty smiled. She guided him to a nearby waterfall and river. "Ash, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and gently pulling him into her.   
  
***  
  
As Pikachu stopped to catch its breath, he heard a slight rustle from a nearby bush. Glancing up, he watched as something stepped from the shadows.  
  
A doll appeared in front of the yellow mouse. *__Huh? Pikachu, it's me, Misty!* she attempted to explain, waving her porcelain arms around and pointing to herself. _

Pikachu stood and stared at the doll moving in front of him. "Pika?" he asked.  
  
Misty doll was making an effort to gain Pikachu's trust. Her gaze fell on a stick on the floor in front of her. She picked it up and started to write _Misty in the sand, but the stick found her porcelain body too heavy. It gave way and snapped in half. **  
  
Pikachu gave the doll a look of sympathy as it tried getting up off the ground and falling back down in defeat. "Pika, pika?" it asked itself.   
  
Then Pikachu noticed something…different. This doll looked like…  
  
"Pikachu-pi?!?"  
  
***__Huh? Yes, it's me, Misty!***  
**_  
***  
  
Misty slowly rested her head onto Ash's chest and closed her eyes, smiling contently. Ash stood, dazed and confused, not even attempting to hold her back, afraid he may touch something he shouldn't.  
  
"Now stay still." Misty raised her head and whisperedinto his ear while she moved her hands over his back. Ash gulped and nodded.  
  
"Oh, Ash…" Misty breathed, grinning as she reached for her sleeve and pulled out a rope behind his back.   
  
"Umm…yeah?" Ash answered. He could feel his heart beating faster every time she touched him; the butterfrees crept about in his stomach, but his body stayed frozen to the spot.  
  
Misty gazed at him. "Well, I'm waiting…" she said, lifting the rope higher above his neck behind his back.  
  
***  
  
Pikachu ran as fast as it could while carrying Misty on his back, desperate to reach Ash in time.  
  
*_Please Pikachu, hurry! Hold on, Ash, I'm coming! Please, don't you dare do anything!*  
  
Pikachu glided and jumped over bushes and through grass. Eventually he and his passenger came to a halt when they reached the waterfall.   
  
In front of them stood Misty and Ash. Ash was holding Misty at arm's length as he spoke to her.  
  
"Something is wrong here. You're not the Misty I know," he started.  
  
*__That's right, just look at me, Ash! She's an impostor!*  
  
"You're much…errr…cuter for one thing. More, umm…sexy, it's kinda nice…"  
  
*__WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!? NOW HE HAS DONE IT! Giddy up, Pikachu!* Misty huffed as she dug her heels into Pikachu, causing the yellow mouse to charge and collide into Ash and Misty. The impact knocked them both to the ground.  
  
"WAAA!!"  
  
Misty doll took this opportunity to gain Ash's attention and to warn him of the imminent danger._  
  
Misty noticed the doll standing a few meters away and pointing in her direction. *_Give me my body back!*  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Misty pulled herself up from the ground. "I warned you not to interfere," she threatened.  
  
*__Oh, I forgot that dolls can't talk,* Misty doll sighed, but stood her ground and continued to point at Misty.  
  
"That's it. You've interfered for the last time."  
  
  
_

Ash rubbed his head and opened his eyes; slowly an image of a doll came into view. _'What the…'   
  
As the doll moved forward, Ash's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, dolls don't move!" he said as he lifted the doll from the ground. He then noticed Pikachu run from nowhere and charge toward him. "Pikachu, where did ya find it?" he asked the yellow electric rodent.  
  
Misty stood behind Ash seething with anger and glowing red with rage as she watched Ash. __'Hmm…this will distract him for sure.'  
  
"Ash?"   
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
"Look at me…" Misty said. A slow smile played upon her lips as she pulled the blue sash from her waist allowing the kimono to slide off her shoulders and entire body.  
  
Ash looked over his shoulder and stared, as Misty's kimono slid from off her body and down on the ground. She was completely naked in front of him.  
  
Misty doll and Pikachu immediately pounced onto Ash, pushing him to the ground.   
  
*__Don't look!*  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Misty's anger intensified as she flipped on her kimono and came at Ash, wielding a large stone above her head. "You're mine!" she yelled angrily, throwing the rock at Ash as he struggled to get up off the ground before it hit him.  
  
Misty doll knew this was her chance. She flung herself at Misty. *__How dare you!*  
  
"Out of my way!" Misty screamed as she knocked the doll back into Ash.  
  
"Misty, what's wrong?" Ash asked in concern.  
  
"DIE, YOU!" she raged, hurling another rock in Ash's direction.  
  
"Waaaaa!" Ash wailed. He pulled himself from the ground and made a run for it.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Vengeance is mine!  
  
  
Ash panted and tried to catch his breath while resting behind a tree. "Phew, that was scary," he said to himself between breaths.   
  
Noticing the doll in his hand, he smiled and brought it up into view to have a better look at it. "Hey there. What a weird lookin' doll you are. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to help me or something."  
  
*__What happens if I have to stay like this forever? How will anyone ever know I'm in here? Ash, oh Ash, please just look at me!*  
  
Ash smiled, noticing how much this doll resembled Misty. The same colour eyes and hair, blue kimono and sash to match. "Jeez, the two of you are identical…" he said, lightly moving the doll's hair from its face. "You're both tomboys and so cute when you wanna be…huh? I…I don't believe it…the doll…it's crying." He stared in awe as the tears trickled down its face.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Pikachu shook out of his daze and watched as Misty fled deeper into the forest after Ash and the doll.   
  
***  
  
As Misty approached Ash quietly from behind, making sure he couldn't hear her movements, she noticed the edge of the cliff just beyond the tree. A sly smile spread upon her lips as she prepared to pounce.  
  
"VENGEANCE IS NOW MINE!"   
  
"What?" Ash jumped as Misty collided into him and pushed them both onto the ground.  
  
"Misty!"   
  
"DIE!"  
  
Ash struggled and thrashed, trying to get lose from Misty's grip. He noticed the cliff's edge coming into view.   
  
"What are you doing? This isn't funny! We could get hurt!" Ash tried reasoning with her as he felt the ground slowly disappearing under him.  
  
"Who cares! If this body gets damaged, I'll just get another," Misty replied, clutching onto Ash as they fell from the cliff.  
  
*__Ash!*  
  
"What did you say?" Ash said, his first thought's sole purpose not to let Misty get hurt. He struggled desperately and manoeuvred himself in mid air under her and grasped onto her tightly.  
  
"What now?" Misty asked venomously.  
  
"This way I hit the ground first! I can't let you or that doll get hurt!"  
  
Misty's eyes widened. "Wha?"  
  
~SPLASH~  
  
Ash was the first to hit the water as the gravity pulled them down, holding onto Misty as he sank from the force of the impact. He closed his eyes, held his breath, tightly gripped a limp Misty in his arms.   
  
Ash kicked his legs forcefully trying to beat the current pushing him down. Painfully and slowly, he made his way up to the surface of the spring, gasping for oxygen.  
  
As Ash and Misty emerged from the depths, Ash coughed and gasped. Remembering the limp body of Misty in his arms, he started to panic and call her name.  
  
"Misty? Misty, are you alright?"   
  
Misty began to cough and stir while Ash shook her desperately.  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"I-I'm back, I'm myself again…" she asked, gripping onto Ash as she sobbed into his chest, "I was so scared, Ash."  
  
Ash wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, rubbing her back reassuringly while silently a wave of relief came over him. "It's over now, Mist. You're safe," he hushed her.  
  
***  
  
__Misty's POV  
  
__So that was how I was released from the vengeful spirit doll. Ash risked his life to save another, hence releasing the spell of disrespectfulness. Of course, I still have no idea why it was so vengeful in the first place.  
  
***  
  
__Normal POV  
  
Misty emerged from the hot springs humming happily to herself. As she passed the entrance, she noticed Ash fiddling with something.   
  
"There, I'll put ya back just like I found ya before you broke."  
  
"Huh?" Misty asked a little confused and then frowned. "THEN IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed, whipping out her mallet and knocking Ash into tomorrow.  
  
***  
~Hot springs~  
  
"So Misty was possessed, huh?" Tracey asked Delia and Samuel, who nodded in reply.  
  
"Who would have guessed?" Brock added, sipping some ice tea.  
  
"Hmm," Tracey agreed.  
  
Delia smiled and turned to see if Misty (who was lounging near the spring) had given Ash a break. "Now, Misty-dear, don't you think he has been punished enough?"  
  
"No way!" she replied as she glared at the black-headed teen crouching on the ground in front of her. "My foot rest is still being occupied." She pointed at the footrest with two sleeping Pokemon on it.   
  
"I liked you better when you were evil, Misty. You were nicer. Cuter, too," Ash complained then yelped as Misty dug her heels into his back.  
  
"What did you say, Ash Ketchum?" she asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"I said I don't deserve a friend like you. You're so nice."   
  
"That's right! And never forget that!" Misty smiled and replaced her feet onto his back. "Arrr…you make a good foot rest, Ash!" She sighed and closed her eyes contentedly. "Don't think for one moment that this will be your last task, Ash Ketchum. "  
  
"Yay," Ash mumbled under his breath and glared at Pikachu and Togepi. They giggled and taunted him from the footrest that they occupied.  
  
***  
  
~Fin~  
  
I would like to dedicate this story to all my friends here on FF.Net, who helped cheer me up over a very LONG period of illness! Many Thanks go out to:  
  
_[Classic Cowboy][1] – who always e-mailed and made me smile at the mention of updates to his popular "Time of Destiny" trilogy. Go read it folks; it is the best Action/adventure/Romance fic I have read!  
  
Avenger 10 – Thank you for wishing and hoping I get better!   
  
~*~ MistY BluE ~*~ - Who always brightens my day, when I see a message in my In-box! Moreover, always guaranteed to send me cool E-Greetings!  
  
Misty Wildflower – Who also managed to cheer me up! ~ And this also is an apology for the delay of my challenge fic!  
  
Latonya Wright – Without Latonya-chan this would not have been uploaded so soon!  
  
Llyxius – Thanks to Llyxius-sama, who also made sure I was getting my Chicken soup!   
  
and last, but not least. Cultnirvana – Thank you so very much.   
  


~**God Bless you all**~  
  


Now another plug goes out to Neogene - [Road Trip][2] Just read it, K! (Latonya-chan I heard that! I am perfectly sane! Not INSANE! )  
  
Jeez, you would think I was really badly ill! I only had the flu, guys!   
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this little adventure! I always appreciate your reviews!  
  
Angie*

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=78707
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=410687



End file.
